


Boyfriend’s Night Out

by Macarongenix



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloody Sex, Body Horror, Brain Damage, Cannibalism, Corpse Eating, Decapitation, Drinking, Eye Trauma, F/M, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Murder, NSFW, Necrophilia, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian Roulette, Skull Fucking, Weapons, Wholesome, Wounding fucking, cummy wummy, raw fucking, temazepam pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macarongenix/pseuds/Macarongenix
Summary: Boyfriend goes out to meet some friends
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Daddy Dearest/The Mom (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3

Lol hi, idk what to put here so imma just stall rn :/


	2. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read if you are sensitive to the following; death, rape, murder, body horror, blood, guns, animal abuse and extreme expressions. Read at your own risk, thank you. Also, be grateful that I posted the less explicit version of the story you filthy pig(s). The plural is if your reading this with friends/family.

It’s been a week since Boyfriend gained his girlfriend's parents approval. So, in order to celebrate his victory, Boyfriend and Girlfriend went to Pico's house just for a nice get together/party. As soon as they arrived the couple was greeted by a bunch of alcohol and food. Pico practically drags them both in the house and asks them if they wanna play video games on his switch. All three of them grab the controllers and start to play smash bros. Before the trio knew it, 3 hours had already passed because they were vibing and having fun, just like friends do :). Pico asks boyfriend and girlfriend if they wanted to take a break from video games to eat/drink something. The couple agreed and they all went downstairs. After a few mins of drinking boyfriend wanted to get freaky with girlfriend so he hints to girlfriend that he is horny. Girlfriend gets the hint and tells Pico that she and Boyfriend need to go outside for a little bit of fresh air. Pico tells them its fine and Gf and Bf both walk out of the house. Pico decides that this is the best time to carry out his plan. He goes to the bathroom and reaches put for a bottle of benzodiazepines and another bottle that contained temazepam. Pico shoves the two bottles in his pant pocket and peeks his head past the doorframe to see if the coast was clear of people. When he confirmed that his surroundings were clear, Pico put 1/2 of the benzodiazepines pill in Girlfriend's drink and 3 temazepam pills in Boyfriend's drink. Pico hears footsteps coming towards his front door. Scurrying, Pico disposes all evidence of the pills and afterwards, hurries towards the door to not make his guests too suspicious of him taking so long to open the door. Girlfriend and Boyfriend both thank Pico and go back to finishing their drinks. Pico watches both people as he waits for the effect of pills to come.. After a few minutes when the couple came back, Pico asks Girlfriend to do him a favor, which was to find the box full of batteries in his basement. Girlfriend agrees and goes down to the basement. She is disgusted as she saw moss and mold building up on the walls and corners. As she progressed further into the basement, a smell of something rotting filled her nostrils. Girlfriend wanted to find where the smell was coming from, this led her to pick up a beige wooden box. Much to her surprise, the box was heavy which caused girlfriend to drop the box,but something fell out. But what was the thing that fell out you may ask? It was a tabby cat with its head cut off in which its face was coated in old and fresh semen along with maggots coming out of the mouth and with slits that started on the side of the mouth that reached the cat's ears. As for the rest of the body, 1 colt mustang XSP, broken pieces of glass and a switchblade was wedged inside the cat's vagina. As for the cat’s anus, it was stretched widely and was stuffed with a 6 in dildo and a bullet vibrator, rotten blood and flies leaked out from the cat's privates and onto the bottom of the box. Along with that, the cat’s tail was cut off and attached to a butt plug. Girlfriend screams in horror and disgust. Little does she know Pico is right behind her. "So, is this why you were taking so long to find the batteries?" Pico whispered in her ear. Girlfriend jumped up in surprise and then asked, "Where is my boyfriend you fucking prick?!" Pico smirks at her and tells her thats he's asleep. Girlfriend grabs both of her louboutins and throws it at Pico and makes a dash for the basement door. Unfortunately forthe woman, she got shot in the femoral artery with a MAC-10. Lol. Girlfriend falls to the floor and tries to crawl away but Pico drags her by the ankles, pressing his nails deeper and deeper into her unmarked skin until eventually, more of her blood starts to come out. Pico throws her into a moldy corner and pins her down. Pico lifts up her dress and starts to leave purple and red hickeys all over the insides of her thighs. This continued on until Girlfriend died due to the amount of blood she lost. Although, Pico didn't stop, he strips off girlfriend's underwear,tosses it to the side and slides his dick in her hole. It was too tight for Pico's liking so he grabbed a knife and cut her perineum halfway down. Girlfriend's bottom half now a bloody mess, Pico put his shaft back in and started thrusting, blood becoming more and more visible on his foreskin the more he thrusted into her. He eventually got bored and started to bite her thighs again. Although, it wasn't for leaving more hickeys, it was to eat her. Pico rips off chunks of skin off Girlfriend's corpse. Pico didn't stop until the legs were just bloody bones. Pico then moved on to try face fucking her. It didn't satisfy his erection so he decided to modify her face to fill his needs temporarily. He walks over to where the cat was and pulled out the switchblade from the cat's sex and made his way over to girlfriend. He started to remove her eyes and thrust his shaft into her again. The feeling of her brain squishing around his genital added an extra feeling of pleasure and soon enough, he came. He put his shaft back into his boxers, zipped up his pants and took a step back to admire his work. Girlfriend, a beautiful lady was now basically unrecognizable; cum leaking out of her eye sockets, a straight up skeleton from the waist down. Now, it was time for him to do his 1 on 1 with Boyfriend. Pico walks out of the basement and to the gaming room where boyfriend was asleep. You see, Pico felt like Girlfriend was getting in the way of their friendship. Pico wanted to get closer to Boyfriend as a friend. Anyways-😳 Pico admires Boyfriend's sleeping form with a soft smile on his face. Pico decides to go to the kitchen for a drink of water and grabs 3 kitchen knifes with him. Pico goes back up to Boyfriend and stares at him. Pico walks over and sits next to the sleeping male, Pico grabs out his knife and stabs Boyfriend, making him jolt awake. Pico leaves in the knife as he wants boyfriend to be alive the whole time during his procedure🦯. Boyfriend screams in pain. Annoyed, Pico grabs his second knife and cuts off Boyfriend’s tongue. Boyfriend tries to scream but the blood in his mouth makes the screams sound like nothing. Pico kisses Boyfriend, his tongue enters Boyfriend’s mouth lapping up some of his blood, the liquid tasted good it was tangy and sweet. Pico continued to greedily lap up Boyfriend’s blood until the blue haired male’s mouth was dry. Pico decides that the couch isn’t a good enough place, so he carries Boyfriend bridal style to the basement. Pico throws Boyfriend’s body next to Girlfriend’s corpse. Pico pins Boyfriend against the wall, to his surprise, Boyfriend tries to free himself, ofc, Pico having more combat experience, easily pins him down again. Although, just be sure Boyfriend doesn’t try and fight back, Pico lifts up both of Boyfriend’s arms and stabs him in both armpits. Specifically, right in the axillary arteries. Thus, making Boyfriend’s arms immobile along with large amounts of blood spurting out. UwO. Although, Pico was far from done. Pico flips over Boyfriend’s body and rips off his pants. Pico slides in his fist, no lube or anything. Pico adds in another fist and thrusts into Boyfriend’s anal cavity and hits his prostate multiple times. Pico doesn’t stop until Boyfriend started bleeding. Pico gets bored of just fisting Boyfriend, and decides to go get his MAC-10 and reload it. When Pico finished reloading his gun. He shoved it up Boyfriend’s ass and started to thrust the fully loaded gun inside of him. Until, he got a better idea. Pico decides that he should play Russian roulette, but a little but more modified. Pico chose to spin the chamber 7 times. Pico inserted the gun into Boyfriend’s ass and pulled the trigger. Bang. Pico continued to do this until the gun chamber was empty. Pico flips over Boyfriend to take a look at him. Oh, he’s already dead. You see, the bullets veered off to pierce the digestive organs. Oh dear. So sad. :/. Pico decides that he went to easy on Boyfriend’s body so he decided to take off Girlfriend’s left arm and he shoved into Boyfriend’s hole. He also decided to cut off Girlfriend’s head and also shove it inside Boyfriend. Pico then inserted the cat buttplug into Boyfriend’s anus in order to prevent any spillage of sorts. Deciding that was enough for Boyfriend’s lower half, he decided to work on the upper half of his body. He then carves out a giant hole in Boyfriend’s stomach. Pico takes out the bullets and throws it behind him, he then proceeded to take out Boyfriend’s liver and ate it. Yummy. After finishing the liver, Pico started to feast on the kidneys, heart, stomach and the yellow chunks of fat. To Pico, it was juicy, just like a nice Philly cheesesteak sandwhich. He licks the blood off his lips and realizes that he got a boner. His removes his pants and start to stroke himself to the sight of his dead friends. Cum splattered all over their bodies. Pico fixes himself up and leaves the corpses. He will deal with them later. Pico goes upstairs to the kitchen and noticed Girlfriend’s phone. He unlocks it and calls both of her parents, “Hello! Please come to my house! I would like to show you something!”. Just to his luck, the parents agreed. Pico smirks and hangs up. Oh boy, the parents were in for a treat.


End file.
